is there love? oder gibt es Liebe?
by Slash-Freak
Summary: Das ist meine erste Slash / Erotik Geschichte. Pairings: Harry / Hermine / Draco please reviews denn ich habe keinen Schimmer ob dies wirklich gut ist...


Autor/in: Slash-Freak 

Disclaimer: gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Warnung: beinhaltet Slash, ist nichts für Kinder! Das meine ich ernst....

Raiting: R

Pairing: Draco / Harry / Hermine

Notes: Das ist meine erste Slash / Erotik Geschichte... Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!  
Ich wäre mit einem Review sehr dankbar, wie ihr es fandet und könnt mir  
auch Tipps geben wäre ich sehr froh :-) Und viel Spass.....

  
is there love? oder gibt es Liebe?

  
Kapitel1: Das unglaubliche Trio

  
Wir befinden uns im sechsten Schuljahr. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, Hermine ging doch wirklich mit ihm. Ron war natürlich nicht sehr erfreut. Er wollte am Anfang des Jahres nicht mit einem Streit beginnen und deshalb hielt er den Mund.

Im Hogwarts Express: 

"Ich bin sehr gespannt was die Lehrer dieses Jahr uns lernen werden." sagte Hermine weil die Spannung zwischen ihnen unangenehm war.  
"jaja" meinte Ron verletzt. "Wieso habt ihr es mir erst jetzt erzählt hm? Ihr seid doch seit zwei Wochen zusammen." Sie gingen miteinander seit sie bei Ron zu besuch war, in den Sommerferien. Harry konnte ihm es nicht verübeln das er verletzt war, immerhin war es kein Geheimnis das Ron in Hermine verliebt war. 

"Es tut mir leid Ron, dass du es so erfahren musstest" sagte Hermine Tröstend. "Danke...Immerhin habe ich euch unter der Dusche gesehen" Ron liefen tränen über die Wangen "Verdammt ihr habt's gewusst das ich in dich Verliebt war, Hermine...Wieso hast du mir das angetan?" "Es tut mir leid Ron, Es gibt ja so viele Mädchen da drausen, du kommst schon davon Weg." sagte Harrys neue Freundin Hermine. Daraufhin ging Ron aus dem Abteil. Sie sahen ihn bis zum Abend essen nicht mehr. Als das liebes Paar an ihren Griffindor Tisch setzten sagte Harry zu seiner Freundin, die besorgt zu Ron Schaute der sich zu Seamus setzte: "Glaub mir Schatz er wird es verdauen, gib ihm einfach Zeit." Das angesprochene Mädchen nickte. 

Für Harry ging alles Viel zu Schnell den er bekam nicht einmal mit in welches Haus (Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff) die Erstklässler eingeteilt wurden. Er ging   
nachdem essen sofort ins Bett. 

Der erste Schultag im sechsten Schuljahr:

Als sie in die Grosse Halle liefen, wusste die ganze Schule das Harry und Hermine das neuste Paar waren. Das Paar setzte sich beim Griffindor Tisch keine Minuten später spürte er ein eisigen Blick auf sich ruhen. // Malfoy! // dachte Harry und versuchte den Blick stand zu halten. Doch das ging nicht so einfach den er hatte noch nie Draco so wütend gesehen. // hmmm... ist der etwa eifersüchtig? // wunderte sich der junge der überlebte. Der Slytherin wurde von Crabbe und Goyle abgelenkt. Die anfingen zu grunzen. "Was ist den jetzt wieder los?" schnauzte Draco seine Sklaven an. "Ach ich musste nur lachen weil ich gerade Goyle erzählte dass ich meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren habe!" "WAAAAASSS????" fragte Malfoy verwundert das der überhaupt Jemand abbekam. " Mensch Draco..." und fing an zu grunzen ".....Du siehst mich genau so ungläubig an wie Goyle." der gesprochene grinste in der Welt herum. // Verdammter Mistkerl der hat doch wirklich eine flachgelegt.... und ich bin noch Jungfrau!!! Arghh // Dachte Draco bitter. " ach jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt, ich darf ja wohl auch mit Jemandem schlafen. Du hast ja mindestens zehn Frauen flachgelegt und jetzt bin ich auch mal dran!!!" // Wenn du wüsstest // dachte Draco und erinnerte sich an seine ex. // Sie wollte doch wirklich mit ihrer Jungfräulichkeit warten bis zur Hochzeit... wie deprimierend! //

"ohh nein, wir haben die erste Stunde Zaubertränke mit Snape und den Slytherins." sagte Neville voller Furcht. Der Unterricht ging wie immer, Snape zog den Griffindors Punkte ab und machte Neville fertig, weil der Kessel mit dem Zaubertrank explodierte. Doch eines war sehr verdächtig, den Malfoy sah Crabbe immer wieder ungläubig an.  
// Sehr merkwürdig an was das wohl liegt? // fragte sich Harry, doch auf diese Frage bekam er keine Antwort. Endlich war der Unterricht, die Harry zwanzig Tage vorkam, vorbei. Die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden waren Ereignis los.

Nachdem die letzte Unterricht Stunde Vorbei war zog Hermine Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Total verlangend küsste sie ihn, sie riss sein Umhang vom leib, Harry machte das total an und stöhnte in ihr Mund und küsste fordener als vorher. Hermine löste kurz den Kuss und betrachtete den gut durchtrainierten Körper vor ihr, er hatte   
perfekte Muskeln nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig einfach Perfekt! // sexy.... liegt vermutlich am Quiddich // Der Gedanke verflog sich sofort als sie verlangende Lippen spürte. er presste sich ganz nah an ihr sodass sie seine erregung am Oberschenkel spürte. Sie stöhnte darauf in sein Mund. Harry bemerkte dass sie noch die Kleider an hatte und als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte entkleidete sie sich selbst. Auch Harry bewunderte Hermines körper. // Wooow Ihre Brüste sehen einfach geill aus. // und massierte Hermines Oberweite. Die voller Begierde aufstöhnte.

Als Draco durch die Korridore schlenderte hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch // Nanu? Wer rückt den Tische herum? // und er schmiss die Türe auf und sah das Hermine laut:  
" Ohh Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarry" schreite. Der Slytherin bekam eine Gänsehaut den in Hermines Worte hörte man nur unendliche Geillheit. Übrigens lag Hermine auf ein Tisch und Harry der zischen ihren Beinen war und behutsam an ihre Brustwarzen knabberte. Harrys freundin sagte plötzlich erschrocken: "Harry hör auf, Malfoy ist hier." Der angesprochene drehte sich um und sah ein Bleicher Malfoy stehen. Harry überlegte nicht einmal nach und ging zielstrebig zu Draco. "Malfoy was zum Geier willst du hier?" Draco sagte kein Wort, er war nämlich abgelenkt von Harrys Penis der steil gerade war. Der Griffindor bemerkte seine Augen über sein Geschlechtsteil schweifen und lächelte. Dann ging es für Draco viel zu schnell den Hermines Freund legte seine Lippen auf den Slytherin. // nicht schlecht // dachte Harry und Draco küsste plötzlich leidenschaftlich, dass Harry verwundert einen Schritt weg ging von ihm. Der Slytherin jedoch stürzte sich sofort auf den Griffindor, sodass beide verlangend küssend am Boden lagen. Hermine die alles beobachtete hielt es nicht mehr aus und sass hinter Malfoy und entkleidete ihn. Als er endlich entkleidet war lies sie ihre Hände wandern vom Oberkörper bis zu seinem Schritt und machte die auf und ab bewegungen. Dracos Oberkörper richtete sich auf und knallte eng gegen Hermine und auch er spürte das sie ganz Feucht war. Die bewegungen von Hermine wurden immer schneller und der Slytherin konnte seine gefühle nicht länger unterdrücken und stöhnte. Das machte Harry an und richtete seinen Oberkörper auch auf um Malfoy zu küssen. Es ging nicht mehr lange und Draco kam mit einem letzten begierdigen Schrei zum Orgasmus.

Der Slytherin wandte sich von beiden ab und lag auf einer der Tische. Er war total erschöpft und konnte nicht mehr. Das machte den anderen nichts aus. Sie küssten sich Wild und Hermine drückte Harry sachte zurück. Sie liess ihre Lippen gleiten und saugte sanft an seinen Brustwarzen. Daraufhin stöhnte er Hermines Name. und Sie ging weiter hinab bis zu ihrem Schritt. den nahm sie in den Mund und saugte und leckte über spitze des Glieds. Harry dachte er wäre tot, denn so ein geilles, erregtes, verlangendes Gefühl gab es doch nur im Himmel. Hermine rutschte wieder hinauf und küsste den erregten Jungen fordend. Plötzlich kamen neue Hände dazu die Ihre Brüste massierten. Es war natürlich Draco der wieder neu dazu kam und machte bei diesem Liebes Spiel mit. Sie stand auf und lag auf einer der Tische und zog Malfoy auf sich. Draco liess seine Zunge über Hermines Haut wandern und Stoppte kurz bei den Brustwarzen, um daran zu saugen. Er ging immer weiter nach unten um an ihre Schamlippen zu saugen und die Zunge in sie zu wandern. Sie Stöhnte immer lauter. Der Junge der überlebte richtete sich dann auch auf und umschlang Draco von hinten. Harry fragte mit erregender Stimme: " Du kannst jetzt einen Rückzieher machen du kannst es entscheiden, sollen wir wirklich mit dir schlafen?" Der Slytherin antwortete ohne zu überlegen: "ja" //ohh ja einen flotter dreier // dachte Draco.

Sekunden später spürte er das steife Glied in sich hinein fahren und stöhnte. Und Hermine zog sein Penis in sich hinein. Es ging nicht lange und sie hatten schon einen Rhythmus. Alle drei stöhnten gleichzeitig und jeder hatte der Gedanke das, dass die beste Ideen war die sie je hatten. Ihre Pulse ging immer schneller, genau so die Bewegungen. Sie Schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und sahen pure Lust. Harry der fast ein lauter Stöhner von sich gab biss sich schmerzhaft an Dracos Schulter. Doch der machte keine Anstalten vor Schmerz zu schreien. Im Gegenteil, es machte ihn schrecklich an. Hermine die ihren Höhepunkt erlebte, grub ihre Fingernägel in Malfoys rücken. Dies war der letzte Kick und auch Malfoy kam zu seinem Orgasmus mit einem heissen Schrei. Harry stösste ein paar Mal in Draco und kam auch mit einem kräftigem Stöhnen.

Sie stiegen von Hermine runter und lagen auf die Tische. Man hörte immer noch jeden einzeln Stossweise atmen. Plötzlich knarrte die Tür vom Klassenzimmer und hinein kam Neville. "ohhh Traver da bist du ja!!!" und hob die Kröte auf. Er sah die beschlagenen Fenster und drehte sich zu den drei Juglichen um. Longbottem wurde kreide weiss und liess seine Kröte fallen. Harry unterbrach die Stille " Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich hab keinen Bock auf einen Flotten vierer." und sah Neville an. Das Mädchen und der Slytherin grinsten. Neville Longbottem nahm schliesslich unsicher seine Kröte und verliess den Raum.

TBC...

Ich weiss ein bisschen Krass und Krank...


End file.
